La belle au bois dormant façon Harry Potter
by Gaaby-chan
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant à ma sauce.


**_Petite introduction:_**

**Alors tout d'abord je ne tiens pas en compte les livres parce que... eh bien je ne les ai pas lus. Ensuite ils ne sont pas des sorciers, mais c'est plus ou moins le même monde c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des fées, des dragons, des méchantes sorcières, etc. De plus, pour la cohérence de l'histoire ils ne se connaissent pas et ne se sont jamais vu (sauf certains). Je préviens : Beaucoup de ooc. Les personnages et l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Rôles :**

**Aurore : Hermione/Harmony**

**Philippe : Drago**

**Maléfique : Bellatrix**

**Pimprenelle : Ron (sans commentaire)**

**Flora : Molly**

**Pâquerette : Narcissa**

**Le roi : Harry**

**La reine : Ginny**

**Hubert : Lucius**

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un immense royaume bordé par une forêt encore plus gigantesque. Au centre de la ville se trouvait Poudlard, un château aux tours très nombreuses et toutes plus hautes les unes que les autres.

En cette belle journée, la famille royale était au comble du bonheur. En effet, après de longues années d'attente, la reine Ginny avait enfin eu son premier enfant. Le roi Harry rayonnait de bonheur et le sourire de sa femme illuminait la pièce. Au vu du ravissement et de la paix d'esprit qu'elle apportait, ses parents l'appelèrent Harmony. Tant de joie était au rendez-vous si bien au château que dans la ville, une grande fête fut organisé en l'honneur de la nouvelle princesse au cours de laquelle, paysans et nobles de tous les pays voisins assisteraient afin d'offrir un cadeau à l'enfant. Tous s'y présentèrent avec grand plaisir. Dans la Grande Salle, un berceau avait été disposé entre les deux trônes qui siégeaient devant les larges fenêtres. À l'intérieur reposait tranquillement une jolie petite princesse qui serait tendrement les longs doigts fins de sa mère qui lui souriait à ses côtés.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le roi Lucius du pays voisin arriva avec son fils d'à peine quatre ans, Drago, qui portait un petit paquet dans ses mains. Harry se leva avec un immense sourire et alla serrer la main de Lucius avec allégresse tandis que son fils allait s'incliner devant Ginny et s'approcher du berceau sous le regard tendre de la reine. Il la regarda longuement sous le regard des deux hommes plus qu'attentif à chacun de ses gestes. Il fut ainsi décidé en ce jour que le jour de ses seize ans, Harmony épouserait Drago.

Quelques heures plus tard, trois fées apparurent pour présenter leur cadeau. La première était une fée de taille moyenne, un peu enrobé, qui portait une jolie robe rouge pastel ainsi qu'un chapeau de la même couleur. Ses cheveux roux toujours aussi flamboyants malgré les années et son regard maternel qui ne disparaissait jamais, lui donnaient un air doux. Elle s'avança avec excitation vers le berceau, oubliant presque sa révérence au couple royale. Elle se pencha vers le bébé et un tendre sourire s'inscrivit sur ces lèvres. Elle leva sa baguette et dit :

- **Harmony qu'elle magnifique princesse tu es. Moi je te fais le don du savoir faire. Tu sauras cuisiner, coudre, faire le ménage et tous se qu'une bonne épouse doit savoir faire. Tu seras ainsi indépendante.**

Elle agita sa baguette et quelques étincelles rouges en sortirent pour retomber sur l'enfant. Puis elle s'éloigna. La deuxième, plus grande et plus mince que la première, s'approcha. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une longue robe verte, pastel elle-aussi. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques mèches blondes par-ci par-là et de beaux yeux d'un bleu glacé. Malgré son masque froid et impassible, son sourire doux et chaleureux trahissait son affection pour se couple et leur enfant. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur elle, la petite fille eu un rire joyeux. À son tour, elle se pencha vers le berceau et leva sa baguette pour prononcer :

- **Ma douce Harmony, quel beau rire tu as. Moi je te fais don de l'intelligence par la curiosité. Tu seras intriguée par tous se qui t'entourent et souhaitera en comprendre le fonctionnement. Tu sauras ainsi prendre une décision avisée.**

D'un souple mouvement de poignet, la baguette fit un léger tracé autour de la tête du bébé et des étincelles vertes se déposèrent un instant sur son front. Puis, elle retourna près de sa consœur alors que la troisième et dernière fée s'avançait. Cette dernière, vêtue d'une lourde robe bleue ciel, était la plus petite des trois et sûrement la plus rondouillette. Elle avait, cependant, de courts cheveux roux tirant vers le violet et des yeux bleus océan. Elle fit un énorme sourire au couple royale qui lui offrit le même, avant de se penché elle-aussi sur le berceau. Harmony lui ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns miels et la regarda attentivement. Ainsi, comme l'avait fait les autre avant elle, elle leva sa baguette et déclara :

- **Harmony, voit l'amour don tu es entouré. Moi je te fais don de…**

La troisième fée fut coupée par un rire lugubre. D'un seul coup, toutes les torches s'éteignirent. Une lueur verte illumina le centre de la pièce. Le roi Harry ordonna aux gardes de l'encerclée tandis que la reine Ginny pris son enfant dans ses bras afin de la protéger. Au centre de la salle apparut Bellatrix, la sorcière la plus maléfique du royaume. Ses lourds cheveux bruns étaient couverts d'une mince couche de graisse et cachait en parti ses yeux noir dans lesquelles brillaient une lueur de démence à peine contenue. Sa robe noire frôlait le sol à chacun de ses pas donnant l'impression qu'elle flottait. À petits pas, elle s'approcha du roi poussant les gardes sur son passage.

- **Alors, on fête l'arrivée d'une nouvelle princesse à ce que je vois. Je suis triste de savoir que personne ne m'ait invité ou serait-ce simplement la lettre qui s'est perdu en route, questionna l'affreuse sorcière.**

- **Si vous n'avez pas été invitée c'est que l'on ne souhaitait pas votre présence en ces lieux, affirma Ron sous le coup de l'impulsivité.**

Bellatrix reçu l'insulte avec un sourire mauvais. Ginny tenta de réparer les torts causés et donc prononça avec douceur ces quelques mots :

- **Pardonnez-nous. C'est une méprise. Notre bonheur nous a fait oublier de quémander votre présence.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ma chère, je sais prendre les choses à la légère, dit-elle sans se départirent de son sourire mauvais qui semblait, en fait, devenir de plus en plus cruelle, Sachez cependant que je n'aime pas être oubliez et encore moins ignorer. Mais comme je suis d'une bonté sans limite, j'accorderai tout de même un don à cet enfant.**

Les visages de tous se figèrent d'horreur. Elle se détourna du roi et revient se placer au centre de la pièce.

-** Moi, Bellatrix, maitresse des forces du mal, je t'offre cette prophétie : A l'aube de tes seize ans tu te piqueras sur la quenouille d'un rouet et tu mourras.**

Avant que quiconque fasse le moindre mouvement, elle parti dans un éclat de rire au milieu de flammes vertes. Un silence pesant s'imposa dans la salle soudain briser par La reine qui s'écroula au sol en pleure serrant sa petite fille contre elle. Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Les trois fées s'approchèrent à leur tour et, les couvant de leur regard triste, leur murmura :

**- Nos chers amis, commença la fée Molly.**

**- Laissez-nous tenter d'arranger les choses, continua la fée Ron.**

**- De plus, la fée Ron n'a toujours pas offert son don, termina la fée Narcissa.**

**- Vous pourriez annulez la malédiction? Demanda le roi.**

**- Je… Je… Non, concéda-t-elle, mais je peux l'amoindrir.**

**- Faites tout ce que vous pouvez je vous en prie.**

La fée Ron s'approcha du couple et pointa sa baguette sur le front du bébé et articula lentement :

**- Harmony, à l'aube de tes seize ans tu te piqueras sur la quenouille d'un rouet, mais tu n'en mourras point. Tu plongeras dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans. Pour en sortir, tu devras recevoir un baiser d'amour d'un prince charmant.**

Des étincelles bleues jaillirent de sa baguette et se déposèrent sur le front de l'enfant. Lorsque tous les invités partirent le roi et la reine, trop inquiet, prit une grave décision. C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, le roi ordonna que tous les rouets soient brûlés que plus aucun ne frôle le sol de ce royaume. La reine quand à elle, dans le plus grand secret, confia leur fille aux trois fées qui l'emmenèrent avec elles aux plus profond de la forêt dans une confortable chaumière où elles la rebaptisèrent Hermione. L'enfant ne devait point connaître la vérité et ne pourrait revenir en toute sécurité au château avant ses seize ans.

**Quinze ans et onze mois plus tard**

Au cœur d'une lointaine forêt, on trouvait une jolie petite maison en bois de deux étages avec une grande cheminée de pierre. À l'intérieur, une jeune fille de presque seize ans dormait sagement cachant ainsi au monde la beauté de ses yeux miels. Ses doux cheveux auburn parsemé autour de sa tête sur son oreiller faisaient office d'auréole à l'ange paisible qu'était la jeune fille. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore ses seize ans, elle semblait bien plus femme qu'enfant, ayant perdu ses dernière rondeur enfantine et gagné celle d'une vrai femme. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une grande blonde portant une longue robe verte entra le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha du lit et secoua doucement sa protégée.

**- Hermione… Hermione… Ma chérie.**

**- Humm… tante Narcissa, qu'y a-t-il?**

**- Il est l'heure de te lever.**

La jeune fille lui sourit et se redressa. Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de disparaître, elle lui dit :

**- Au fait, aurais la gentillesse d'aller nous cueillir des framboises?**

**- Bien sûr, mais n'en ai pas rapporté un plein panier hier? Questionna Hermione.**

**- Si, mais tu connais tante Ron, elle les a déjà toutes mangées.**

**- D'accord, rit-elle, j'y vais de suite.**

**- N'oublie pas : ne t'éloigne pas trop et ne parle pas aux inconnus.**

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se préparer. Une fois qu'elle fut partit chercher les fruits demandés, les trois fées fermèrent tous les rideaux, toutes les portes, ne laissant pas le moindre interstice et se réunirent à la cuisine. Molly avait un livre dans lequel figuraient plusieurs modèles de robes.

**-Elle est jolie celle-ci, dit Molly en feuilletant le livre.**

**- Moi je préfère celle-là, affirma Ron.**

**- Celle-ci est mieux non. Elle est plus simple, plus Hermione, non? Soutint doucement Narcissa.**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Narcissa se mit donc au travail pour créer la robe qu'elles offriraient à la jeune fille pour son anniversaire un mois plus tard. Pendant ce temps dans la forêt, Hermione s'était enfoncé dans la forêt en fredonnant.

**_- Un jour, mon Prince viendra,  
>Un jour, on s'aimera, <em>**

**_Quand le printemps, un jour,  
>Ranimera l'amour,<em>**

Elle continua de chanter sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres un jeune homme l'avait entendu.

**- Blaise!, dit Drago en arrêtant son cheval.**

**- Quoi! Que se passe-t-il? Répondit celui-ci.**

**- Tu n'as pas entendu?**

**- Visiblement non.**

**- Mais écoute bon sang! Cette voix, elle est magnifique.**

**- Mais de quelle voix tu… eh attends.**

Trop tard. Drago avait déjà lancé son cheval au galop pour s'aventurer au plus profond de la forêt. Blaise tenta de le suivre, mais il se perdit en route. Elle arriva vers une falaise d'où on apercevait, au loin, un immense château. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde et retourna dans la forêt cueillir ses framboises. Elle remplit son panier en quelques minutes à peine, elle alla donc se poser près de la petite rivière qui traversait la forêt et s'installa finalement sur le mince pont qui s'y trouvait. Elle continua de fredonner, pour finir se lever et se mettre à valser avec un partenaire imaginaire tout en chantant.

**_- Mon amour  
>Je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve<br>Mon amour  
>Un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour<br>Refusons tout deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris  
>Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur<br>Toi ma destiné  
>Je saurai t'aimer<br>J'en ai rêvé  
>Lala lala lalalala la...<br>Nous attendrons l'heure  
>De notre bonheur<br>Toi ma destiné  
>Je saurai t'aimer<br>Tu l'as rêvé_**

**Ahhh!**

Elle se retourna brusquement. Derrière elle se trouvait un jeune qui lui souriait tendrement. Il était d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux gris clair semblable à des nuages. Le jeune homme la dépassait d'au moins une tête. Elle s'éloigna, mais il lui attrapa doucement la main et la retourna vers lui.

**- Pardonne-moi. Je ne souhaitais pas t'effrayer. Seulement, j'ai entendu ta voix et je l'ai trouvé si belle et tu étais si magnifique lorsque tu dansais au son de ta musique que je n'ai pu résisté à te rejoindre.**

**- Nous ne nous connaissons même pas, lui murmura-t-elle.**

**- Bien sûr que si. Nous nous sommes vus dans le plus beau des rêves.**

Il la sera contre lui et entama une valse au beau milieu de la forêt tout en joignant son chant au sien.

**_-Mon amour  
>Tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve<br>Mon amour  
>Un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli<br>Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris  
>Nous attendrons l'heure<br>De notre bonheur  
>Toi ma destiné<br>Je saurai t'aimer  
>J'en ai rêvé<em>**

Ils s'immobilisèrent lentement et il pencha doucement son visage vers le sien.

**- Je m'appelle Drago et toi? Lui demanda-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.**

**- Je… Je… Je ne peux pas. Je… Pardonnez-moi.**

Sur cette dernière phrase elle s'enfuit.

**- Attendez! Quand vous reverrai-je? S'informa-t-il presque désespoir.**

**- Jamais, lui répondit-elle tristement.**

**- S'il-vous-plaît, insista Drago en rattrapant sa main.**

**- Je ne peux vous re…, commença Hermione, mais voyant le regard que lui lança le jeune homme elle changea d'idée. Demain matin, soupira la jeune fille dans un mince sourire.**

**- Je vous attendrai ici.**

Elle prit son panier et rentra chez elle. Drago la regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres. Il se détourna difficilement et rejoignit son cheval. Blaise arriva alors qu'il montait en selle.

**- Où étais-tu? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.**

**- Ici.**

**- Pourquoi? Dit Blaise.**

**- La voix.**

**- Quoi «la voix».**

**- J'ai rencontré la jeune femme à qui elle appartient, répondit rêveusement Drago.**

Ils continuèrent de parler en rentrant au château. Dans un sombre manoir, une femme machiavélique grognait et hurlait après ses gardes. Elle souhaitait retrouver se petit bébé qui lui échappait depuis presque seize ans. Elle les congédia tous et appela son conseillé le plus fidèle.

**- Trouve-la-moi! Lui ordonna-t-elle**

Les jours défilaient et Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les jours. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle vivait dans une petite chaumière non loin de là avec ses trois tantes, qu'elle avait quinze ans et que son anniversaire était très bientôt. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous chez elle le soir de son anniversaire. Lorsque ce jour tant attendu par tous arriva, Hermione se leva en même que le soleil. Elle s'habilla, et commença à faire le ménage et le déjeuner. Narcissa descendit quelques minutes plus tard et fut plus que surprise de la trouver déjà réveiller.

**- Que fais-tu réveiller à cette heure? Lui demanda la fée avec un sourire chaleureux.**

**- Je ne pouvais plus dormir, dit Hermione un sourire rêveur peint sur le visage.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que se sourire? S'inquiéta Narcissa.**

**- Je crois que… Je suis amoureuse, son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible.**

**- Quelle terrible nouvelle, murmura la plus vieille.**

**- Mais pourquoi?**

**- Viens avec moi Hermione. Allons discuter dehors.**

Elles sortirent se promener. Dans le royaume, Drago se promenait tranquillement dans les rues. En passant près du château, son père le vit et se dirigea vers lui.

**- Alors, près à rencontrer ta fiancée? Questionna le vieux roi Lucius.**

**- Eh bien… Père à ce propos, je… j'ai rencontré une jeune paysanne dans la forêt et je… eh bien, c'est elle que je conte épouser.**

**- QUOI!**

**- Je l'aime père. Ne devrions-nous pas épouser celle qui remplit notre cœur de bonheur?**

**-Drago, tu feras ce que ton devoir te dicte. Tu es un prince, tu te dois donc d'épouser une princesse!**

**- Il en est hors de question. J'épouserai celle qui est chère à mon cœur que vous y consentiez ou non.**

Il reprit son chemin, en colère, à pas rapide, vers l'écurie. Dans la forêt une discussion semblable eu lieu.

**- Ma chère enfant, débuta Narcissa, lorsque tu es née, la sorcière Bellatrix t'a jeté une malédiction. En t'amenant et te gardant toutes ces années ici, nous t'avons protégé de cette malédiction. Ce soir, nous allons te ramener au château. Je suis sincère désolé.**

**- Non. Non se soir il vient me voir à la maison.**

**- Tu n'y seras déjà plus j'en ai bien peur.**

Hermione se mit à courir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle y pleura tout son soul, pensant douloureusement au jeune homme pour qui son cœur battait. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les trois fées emmenèrent Hermione au château sans voir qu'elles étaient observées. En effet, le conseillé de Bellatrix qui avait entendu toute la discussion entre la jeune fille et la fée le matin même était allé raconter le tout à sa maîtresse. Cette dernière l'avait envoyé avec quelques soldats dans la chaumière des fées afin d'y attendre le jeune homme et de le capturer pendant qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même d'Hermione. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe attendit patiemment que les quatre femmes quitte la maison pour de bon pour y entrer et installer leur piège.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au château, la fée Ron mena Hermione dans une chambre tandis que ses consœurs allèrent prévenir le couple royale de leur arrivé. À peine entré dans sa chambre, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit et se remit à pleurer.

- **Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Le prince est très gentil. Je suis persuadée que tu seras heureuse, lui dit-elle.**

Mais Hermione l'écoutait à peine, perdue dans sa tristesse. La fée Ron pensa qu'elle avait sûrement besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle sortit donc et alla rejoindre la fée Narcissa et la fée Molly en laissant la porte ouverte. Quelques minutes après son départ, une faible lueur verte éclaira la chambre. Hermione se retourna et fut hypnotisé par celle-ci. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui parlait. Elle se leva lentement, comme semblait le lui ordonnée la lueur, et la suivit hors de la chambre, puis, dans le couloir. Elle atteint finalement une tour et commença l'ascension des nombreuses marches. La jeune fille arriva devant une porte et s'arrêta. La lueur traversa la barrière de bois. Hermione tendis lentement la main et la déposa avec douceur sur la poignée. Elle actionna cette dernière et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Lorsque que la fée Ron arriva dans la Grande Salle, la reine Ginny agrippa la mais de son époux et parut soudain très inquiète. Celui-ci se retourna vers la fée qui venait d'entrer et la questionna sur la santé de sa fille.

**- Elle avait seulement besoin d'être seule.**

Les deux autres fées se jetèrent un regard inquiet puis emmenèrent la fée Ron avec elle alors qu'elles se précipitaient vers la chambre qu'elles trouvèrent désespérément vide. Pendant ce temps, Drago se descendait de son cheval devant la chaumière habitée quelques heures auparavant par sa bien-aimée. Il cogna deux coups à la porte et une sombre voix lui répondit un «entrez». Ignorant le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine, il pénétra dans la maison. À peine eût-il l'occasion de faire un pas que la porte se referma derrière lui et qu'une dizaine de soldats lui sautèrent dessus pour le ligoter.

**- Eh bien, eh bien…, déclara une voix discordante du conseillé de Bellatrix, Voyons ce que nous avons là. Oh mais quelle délicieuse surprise. Nous venions attraper un simple paysan et nous voici avec un prince. C'est la maîtresse qui va être heureuse. Emmenez-le, mais ne lui faîtes pas trop de mal, Bellatrix à de grands projets pour lui, ordonna-t-elle aux soldats.**

C'est dans un éclat de rire lugubre qu'elle quitta la maison suivit par le prince et les gardes. Au même moment, au château, les trois fées commençaient leur recherche minutieuse de la princesse.

**- Hermione! Hermione! Entendait-on crier partout.**

Cette dernière se trouvait dans la plus haute pièce d'une des nombreuses tours du château. Au fond de la pièce ce trouvait une vieille femme qui filait du fils à l'aide d'un rouet. La dame lui jeta un regard perçant et lui ordonna de s'approcher. Elle obéit comme elle l'avait fait pour la lueur. La plus vieille se leva et s'éloigna de trois pas.

**- Approche ta main de la quenouille, ordonna-t-elle son regard devenant de plus en plus fou.**

Hermione obéit encore une fois.

**- Maintenant, pique-toi le doigt, ajouta la femme son sourire cruelle s'élargissant toujours. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione hésitait, elle lui hurla, tant l'impatience était grande : Pique-toi! J'ai dit : Pique-toi!**

Hermione cessa d'hésiter et posa son doigt sur la quenouille avant de l'enfoncer de quelques millimètres. Pourtant, ce fut suffisant. Alors même qu'elle éclatait d'un rire démoniaque les trois fées entrèrent dans la pièce. Bellatrix leur sourit méchamment et disparut dans des flammes vertes. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur la princesse et les larmes se mirent à couler lentement. Elles l'emmenèrent dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour et la couchèrent dans le lit afin qu'elle y passe les cents prochaines années. Décidant que personne ne devrait savoir, ils endormirent tout le château et même la ville. Soudain, Narcissa se souvint d'un détail. Elle retrouva les autres à l'orée de la forêt.

**-Mes chères consœur, Hermione m'avait parlé d'un rendez-vous se soir avec le jeune homme dont elle était amoureuse. Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose, déclara la femme, nerveuse.**

**-Et pourquoi donc serait-ce le cas? Questionna la fée Ron.**

**-Eh bien, répondit la fée Molly, si Bellatrix savait pour Hermione peut-être a-t-elle su pour ce garçon et voulant l'empêcher de libérer la princesse du maléfice, elle l'aura attaqué.**

Elles volèrent jusqu'à leur chaumière et en entrant y virent l'un des bottines du prince. Elles se rendirent donc au domaine de Bellatrix avec l'intention d'aller le libérer. Une fois à proximité, elles se rétrécirent à la grandeur d'une sourit afin de passer inaperçu. Elles trouvèrent bien vite les donjons où elles se cachèrent. Bellatrix était en train de parler au prince.

**-Quel valeureux chevalier tu fais, là enchaîné à ce mur. Cesse de tirer sur tes chaînes, à l'heure qu'il est ta princesse est déjà endormit dans un très profond sommeil. ne t'inquiète donc pas, je te libèrerai. Dans cent ans. Je vois déjà la scène. Toi, le prince charmant, si vieux et si frêle, sur ton fidèle destrier, ton cheval blanc galopant très lentement vers ta princesse afin de l'épouser. Mouhahahahahahahaha! Quelle plaisanterie.**

Sur ce, elle sortit des donjons. Les trois fées s'avancèrent vers Drago et reprirent leur taille normale. Elles le libèrent, lui donnèrent une épée et un bouclier avant de lui expliquer toute la situation. Ils sortirent du donjon et du domaine trouvant facilement le cheval du jeune homme. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un bon nombre de gardes, dont le conseiller de la sorcière, mais chacun d'eux dormait paisiblement, ronflant plus fort qu'un train, à cause de tout l'alcool bu au cours de la soirée. En effet, ils avaient fêté la victoire de leur maîtresse avec beaucoup d'entrain. Bellatrix qui se tenait au balcon de sa chambre les vit et se mit à hurler des ordres réveillant ses soldats. Drago lança son cheval au galop et les trois fées le suivirent en volant. Bellatrix jeta des sorts pour l'empêcher de parvenir à sa princesse. Elle fit donc ainsi pousser d'immenses buissons de ronces infranchissables et un dragon apparu et vint s'enrouler autour de la tour dans laquelle Hermione dormait.

Les trois fées laissèrent Drago affronter ces épreuves et tournèrent leur attention vers Bellatrix. Les sorts fusaient. Molly était blessée, Narcissa fatiguée et Ron en manque d'idées. Puis, alors que la méchante sorcière était ne lui accordait plus d'attention, s'occupant des deux autres, elle eut une idée de génie. Si elle ne pouvait la détruire, elle la stopperait au moins. Elle s'éloigna du champ de vision de Bellatrix et lui lança un sort. Bellatrix se figea soudain et alors qu'elle lui jetait le regard le plus assassin qu'elle possédait une épaisse couche de pierre commença à recouvrir chaque partie de son corps pour ne laisser qu'une statue terrifiante.

Pendant ce temps, le prince s'acharnait à se frayer un chemin à travers les ronces avec son épée. Lorsqu'il vit enfin les grille du château il poussa un soupire de soulagement. Cependant, son soupire s'étouffa lorsqu'un tremblement le déséquilibra. Le dragon venait d'atterrir devant lui. Il cracha une longue trainée de feu. Drago roula sur le côté et se mit à courir. Il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait le feu du dragon. Ce dernier, las de cette tactique, son envole et continua son manège. Drago commençait à désespéré. Il était trop occupé à essayer de survivre qu'il ne pouvait penser à un moyen d'en finir avec l'animal. D'un coup, il avisa la forêt de ronces. Il courut vers celle-ci et s'arrêta juste devant. Il fit de grand signe à la bête et elle tomba dans le piège en fonçant droit sur lui. Il s'écarta au dernier moment et le dragon tomba dans l'épineuse forêt. Toujours aussi rapide, Drago fonça vers lui et lui planta son épée dans le cœur. Dans une longue plainte douloureuse le dragon s'éteint.

Il reprit son souffle et fonça vers les imposantes portes du château. Il avisa les escaliers de la plus haute tour et les monta le plus vite qu'il le put. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, son cœur s'accéléra en voyant sa belle, étendu juste devant lui dans sa grâce naturelle. Il s'avança doucement alors qu'un sourire venait naître sur ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha sur elle et lui offrit un doux baiser d'amour. Quelques secondes plus tard, les paupières d'Hermione papillonnèrent et un tendre sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. tous le royaume s'éveilla avec elle et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci avec bien plus de passion.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Oh! Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.

J'espère que vous avez aimez. Désolé j'ai pas pu résisté à mettre la chanson =P.

-xxx-


End file.
